The Teenage Years
by PhALLoPhoBiA
Summary: *Completed* Charmed-101 took over this story for Angel-baby. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

The Title: Teenage Years 

Summary: Piper and Leo go through a change of heart.

Author: Me (Angel_Gurl)

Paring: Piper & Leo

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this. 

A/N: This chapter is to give you info on the characters the next chapter is the main story

Chapter 1: Default Chapter

Piper and Leo have known each other for most of their life. They're best friends. Piper is 14 and Leo is 15. Prue is 16 and Andy is 17. Prue is the main bitch at their school. Pheobe is 12 but acts like she's older. Piper and Leo are starting high school together and they are extremely close friends. They talk about their dating mishaps and spouses. Prue and Piper get along most of the time but since Prue is the way she is, Piper isn't that close to her any more. Andy is the only one who can stand Prue.  


	2. Let The New Year Begin!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the character Angel A/N: enjoy Chapter 2: Let the new year begin 

Piper ran out the manor in her ugly "Brittany Spears: Baby Hit Me One More Time" uniform, that she had to wear to school. Leo was in his car waiting for Piper. Prue left her that morning on her first day of school. " Thank you so much Leo. Prue is being a bitch today cause she cant have fun with Andy this afternoon." Piper said as she was getting into the car. She handed him a bag and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They were getting their schedules that day. 

Since they pretty much picked all the same classes, they had many classes together. During their first day, they had mostly electives so Prue had some of their classes. On their first day, they felt like it was just a day of getting in to the flow of things. 

After school, Piper and Leo were walking in to Leo's house, which is some thing they have done since they had been in school. Piper was making fun of Leo as usual when Angela (Leo's Mom) walked in giving them bath a hug then asked them how was their day they both replied in unison " same old, same old." After they talked with Angela and started working diligently on their homework. Angel walked into Leo's room and asked Piper if she wanted to stay for dinner. Piper answered " Sure. But I have to check with grams." Piper talked to grams and told her that it was okay. After dinner, they finished their homework then Leo took her home.

At the manor, Prue and Pheobe were fighting when Piper walked in. She told her grandmother how her day went then went up stairs. While she was upstairs getting ready to take a shower Prue went in to piper's room. " What's up with you and Leo by each other all the time? I mean it's like you're dating or something." Piper couldn't help but look at her sister in disbelief. She was always looking for a new rumor to spread. " Prue get the hell outta my room and find something else to gossip about." Prue walks out of Piper's room then piper walks to the bathroom to shower.

When Piper got out of the shower, Leo called her. They talked about every thing from their homework to their teachers. They talked until grams came in to her room at midnight to get her off the phone. They said their good night and went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's short and I know my stories can be a bit confusing, but get over it. Please Review. More to come!!!

                                      ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Angel_Gurl~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


	3. The Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: It is in the first Chapters 

A/N: and the story goes on.  

Chapter 3: The Trouble Begins

After a Couple of months in to school, it was Piper's 15th birthday, and since Leo always takes her to school he decided that he was going to give her her gift when they got to school. Once they got to school, Leo pulled out a small velvet jewelry box. When piper opened it, she screamed. He knew that she had been whining about she had no necklaces. After the scream, people around her looked at her. Piper threw her self at him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. That was the best gift she had gotten. The necklace had 'Leo's girl' written in cursive.

A couple of days later, a girl, whom Leo was dating at the time, named Holley, got jealous easily when it came to Leo and Piper's relationship, was angry at Piper for no reason. Holley walked up to Piper and says "Hey you" to Piper, but Piper ignored it. Then Holley turns Piper to face her. "What do you want?" Piper asked. " Why Do you have on a necklace that has Leo's girl on it? What you think you got Leo wrapped around your finger, cause you don't" Piper looked at her rolled her eyes sharply and says " Bitch whatever. You can kiss my ass." Piper starts to walk off when Holley pushes her in to the lockers, and that's where she messed up. Piper started fighting and kept fighting until her teachers broke them apart. When they did Holley grabbed Piper's necklace and it broke, then she threw it on the ground as they were taking them to the office. 

15 minuets later Leo walks in to the office with piper's necklace. He handed it to her then told Holley he would talk to her later. The way Leo had said it almost made her feel sorry for her. 

When grams had gotten to the school where Piper had scratches on her face were turning red. Grams was so mad because Piper never did any thing like that. So they were suspended but Piper got longer because Holley had more bruises and cuts. 

By the time Piper got home, she was grounded until she had to go back to school. After school, Leo brought piper all her work for school, and showed her how to do some of her work. Then 4 days later Piper had to go back to school she turned in all her work and got back to normal. That morning Leo told Piper that he had broken up with Holley. Piper asked him " Why did you hook up with her in the first place that is some thing I don't get?" Leo ignored her question. 

That weekend Piper went over to Leo's house. She walked in to his house Angela was making her lesson plans for next week. "Hey Ms. Convict" Piper laughed " So I guess you heard about my little light with Leo's ex." "Yep but I heard it wasn't so little. Besides Holley's face s swollen." "Where's Leo?" "Up stairs still in bed." Piper walks upstairs and knocks on Leo's door. Leo opens the door without thinking to ask who it was. Leo stood there clad in red and pink heart boxers, hair all over his head. Piper bursts out laughing. Leo slams the door and throws on some pants. When he opens is door Piper's cheeks were red from laughing. Leo acted like nothing happened and asked her why she was there. Piper said " you wanna come with me to the movies with Pheobe so she will stop bugging how I don't spend any time with her." Leo said "sure"

Meanwhile at the manor, Andy was trying to pull Prue and Pheobe apart. Piper ran inside to help him; she grabbed Pheobe and took her in to the kitchen then told her to calm down and get dressed because Leo was coming to pick them up in an hour. Pheobe finally calmed down then got up and ran up stairs. "Stay out of my closet!" Piper went up stairs and changed when she came back down 50 minuets later dressed in a yellow halter-top and dark denim jeans. Pheobe was dressed in the same thing only a baby blue top.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next chapter might take a while since I now have the age-old curse of "Writers Block". However, do not worry it will end soon.

                                                  ~*~*~*~*Angel-Gurl*~*~*~*~    


	4. Wild Child

A/N: And the story continues.

When Leo saw their outfits, he freaked. "Where'd you get those tops?" "The mall Remember you took me." "Why don't I remember you buying that top?" "Because you were hooking up with that bitch Holley." Leo chose to ignore her statement rushed every one to getting ready.  

"Chic Flicks" "No!" since Leo refused to watch a chick flick they watched something they would all like, a horror movie.

After the movies, they went to an old fashion burger joint. "Pheobe were did you get your top?" he was still freaking out about the halters. "Piper's closet." " I thought I told you to say out of my closet!" "Oops" 

A couple of hours later it was 10:00 pm., and it was way past Pheobe's bedtime. "Bye Leo, we got to do that more of that" "Will do Piper"

"Piper where have you been it's way past Pheobe's bedtime"  "Grams I am so sorry we lost tack of time me and Leo took Pheobe to the movies and a burger joint." "Piper please watch the time next time."

A couple of months later it was winter break and piper was constantly getting into trouble with grams. She would go out every night and Leo would bring her back passed out. He would undress her and put her to bed with a note on her night table. The note said the same thing; take two aspirins and drink lots of water.

One night Piper snuck out of the house and was with her friend drinking beer, vodka, Hennessey, coconut rum, and margaritas. When Leo saw Piper drinking, he grabbed her and told her to come with him. He knew that piper was grounded.  "Leo I'm a big girl I'll go home when I want to." Obviously drunk Leo picked piper up and carried her out to his car "Nice Butt" " Thanks I worked hard for it", he put her in he back seat for the child protection lock. Piper was still kicking and screaming when they got to the manor. "Piper we're not going in there until you calm down." "Fine whatever I don't want to go in there anyways." 5 minuets later Piper passes out. Leo picks her up and takes her into the manor. He goes through the usual then leaves.   

The next day piper gets dressed and takes some aspirins. She goes in to the living to lie down. Leo walks in to see how piper is doing. "Leo I'm sorry for causing so much trouble last night. I was drunk and had a bad mood on." "Piper I understand it's okay."   Piper lays her head on to Leo's lap and he massaged her head. After a while of lying like that, Piper's headache went away. "Leo thank you for being you." Piper sits up a little and kisses Leo. 


	5. The First Changing Point

**AN: Disclaimer in the first chapters. Oh and by the way, this might be finished in one or more chapters depending on how I feel. Rating might change or maybe not depends on how I feel about the story.**

**Angel_Baby**

**They kiss for a while, only stopping to get a breath of air. While they were kissing Prue walked in to the living room where they were " oh my god I never knew you and Leo were that close." "Prue shut up." " No the cat is out of the bag, so what are you going to do to keep me quiet about Leo's magical fingers?" "Whatever Prue I'm not in the mood to fight." Piper throws on her flip-flops and walks out of the house. Leo runs after her. When he catches up with her she's crying so he takes her to his car.  "Piper why do you let her get to you? You and I both know that she only does that to get under your skin." "I know but I can't help it. It seems like ever since she became a cheerleader we've grown farther apart. We used to be so close after mom died now we can't stand each other. I don't know what to do any more." " Then don't try to deal on your own let me try to help you deal. You can't always keep everything in, vent sometimes." "Okay." "You want to go somewhere?" "Yeah lets go to the beach I need to clear my head."  **

**Leo and Piper go to the beach and sat on the rocks. They talked about nothing in particular. When the topic about dating came up they both dropped the subject not wanting to get into that subject at the moment. The rest of their conversation was about their exes.**

**By the time piper got home grams was pacing with worry. She hadn't heard from piper all day. When she heard from Pheobe what happened earlier that day she grounded Prue, who was sulking in her room. When piper got in to the house her grandmother was just about to go into the solarium to look out the window. "Piper sweetheart are you okay?" "Yeah grams I just needed time to think. I'm sorry I worried you." "That's alright. I'm just glad you're okay. Are you hungry?"  "Nope I'm just going to go up stairs to get some rest."       **

**      Later that night while piper was trying to sleep, she couldn't her thoughts wouldn't let her. Everything that went on that day was going through her mind from the kiss to the minor yet not so minor argument with her sister to the talk with Leo at the beach. She knew things would be different with Leo but she wasn't worried. The worst that could happen was being awkward with each other. As for the people around them, she didn't know what their reactions were going to be. She was thought they would be good.**

**Or at least that what she hoped.**


	6. Stirring Up Trouble Once Again

Disclaimer-Charmed belongs to The WB network and Spelling entertainment.

Chapter Title- Stirring Up Trouble Once Again

Rated- PG-13

A/N- Angel-baby decided that I should take over her story, because she doesn't know what to write next. So, enjoy the finishing of this fanfic under my name! Another thing you guys should know is that were best friends, so that's why I'm finishing this for her and she's doing a continuation of "A Family At Last".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper pushed herself through the crowed hallway to get to her locker. She was exhausted from last night, because she didn't get any sleep. Conversations invaded her ears, some about their weekends at a party or how their dates went. 

Out of the blues, Piper sees her older sister walking down the hall with the rest of the cheerleading squad. Piper hated being so distant from her sister like this. It killed her and deep down she knew it killed Prue too. They just couldn't communicate like they always did.

It surprised Piper to see Prue smile at her, in a warm sisterly smile. Piper smiled back and continued walking to her locker. 

While grabbing some books from her locker, Piper could see out the corner of her eye that Holley was making her way over to her locker. Piper was applying some lipstick when Holley said rudely, "So, your back." 

Piper closes her locker and turns around. How she would love to knock Holley out right then and there, but she didn't want to get in trouble again. Grams would freak, and she didn't want Grams to worry about her.

"What do you want?," Piper asked calmly. Holley said, "It's funny isn't it? For you to get Leo whenever you want. Tell me, Piper. What is it that you do for him?" 

Piper wanted to wipe that smirk off her pretty face, and maybe it wouldn't be so pretty anymore.

"Fuck off, bitch! Alright?! I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to," Piper shouted.

Holley goes as far as to pushing Piper against the lockers causing a disturbance with the crowd. Leo sees Piper charge at Holley and knew something was up. He ran through the crowd and pulled the two apart, not wanting Piper to get into anymore trouble.

"Let me at her!!! Who she think she is pushing me?! She needs to get out of my face before I rearrange it for her!," Piper yelled. 

Leo pushes Piper against the lockers and told her to calm down. 

"Baby, calm down. You don't want to get into trouble. It's not worth it," Leo insisted. Piper folded her arms across her chest clearly in rage. 

Turning to Holley, Leo said, "What is wrong with you? Don't you get it? I don't want you anymore. Get over it. And leave Piper alone. I mean it this time." Piper rolled her eyes and started to walk away from the whole mess. Leo pulled her back by the arm as Holley started to walk away.

"Are you okay?," he asked concerned. Piper nodded. Leo said, "Don't let her get to you like that, Piper. She only wants to get you in trouble. As far as I know, she won't be here for a very long time. Come on, I'll walk you to class." 

Piper shrugged his arms off and said, "No, I'm not a dog. I don't need to be walked. I can handle myself, thank you. I'll see you after school, Leo." 

With that Piper slipped away and started down the hall to homeroom.


	7. Is There Anything Between Us?

Disclaimer-Charmed belongs to The WB network and Spelling entertainment.

Chapter Title- Is There Anything Between Us?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that afternoon when Piper got home, she heard giggling in the living room. Phoebe and Prue were playing Twister. Prue looks up and asked, "What took you so long to get home?" Piper answered, "I walked home because I didn't feel like taking the bus." Prue said, "You could have asked me to take you home."

Phoebe couldn't support herself from the unusual position and collapse causing Prue to fall on the floor laughing. Piper looked at them surprised. Since when did they start getting along, and laughing together? Usually you'll need a crowbar to pull them apart.

"What?," Prue asked staring back at Piper. Piper smiles and Prue noticed she hasn't done that in days or weeks even. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?," Piper asked. Phoebe said, "I don't know, but I like this Prue." 

"Okay, little one. Go do your homework before Grams comes in here yelling," Prue instructed. Phoebe stood and said, "Okay, fine." Prue announced, "We'll go for ice cream later." Phoebe nodded and started up the stairs.

"so, what's gotten into you, Prue?," Piper asked curiously. Prue said putting an arm around Piper's shoulder, "Grams and I had a talk. I realized that I've been not-so-nice a lot lately and I don't want to be the sister who you can't talk to anymore. I want you to know that I'm always here if you want to talk, you know?" Piper nodded and said, "I know your here. Thanks. I got to go, though." Prue asked, "where you going?" Piper answered, "Over to Leo's. I just need to see where we stand exactly. Don't worry, I'll be home before dinner." 

Prue nodded and smiled. "You making out with the next door neighbor. What a classic love story," Prue said teasingly. Piper said smiling, "Oh, shut up, Prue. I'm not even much in love with the guy." Prue said doubtfully, "Right...see you later." 

She enjoyed her short walk next door watching clouds slowly moving past her. The birds chirping merrily. Gone with the days when everything was simple with her and Leo. Where they would just simply enjoy each others company. Piper sighed walking up to the steps and ringing the door bell.

Angela, Leo's mom answered the door with a merry face and greeted Piper. 

"Hello, Angel. How do you do? Is Leo home?," Piper said politely. Angela nodded and before she could invite Piper in. Leo shouted from the banister, "Mom! Who is that at the door?!" 

"Come in, Piper," Angela said stepping aside. Piper walked in and Angela closed the door asking how her day went, or if she stayed out of trouble. 

"My day was okay, and I managed to stay out of trouble at least," Piper told Angela who was preparing dinner. "Finally," Leo joked. Piper glared at him. Angela asked, "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Piper shook her head and replied, "no, thanks. Grams expects me to be home. I just needed to talk to Leo for a minute or two." Angela asked, "Are you sure? Because I'm positive that Leo would love your company by the way he's been talking about you lately." 

Piper could have sworn that Leo blushed and then try to act manly about it.

"Mom, please," Leo's voice trailed off. Angela smiled and said, "alright." Piper said, "If you don't mind Angela, I'm going to steal Leo away for a couple of minutes." Angela nodded and Piper took Leo's hand, pulling him into the living room.

"Hey, where you going? Let's go to my room," Leo said. Piper obeyed and walked upstairs with him, hand-in-hand.

For a guy his room was fairly neat, except the fact that books and papers were everywhere. But at least you can still see his bed. 

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?," Leo asked eyeing her curiously. Piper paced his room for awhile searching for the right words to tell him, but nothing came to her. She must have been making him dizzy because he soon pulled her down, sitting on his lap. He looked into her eyes sweetly causing her to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, what is it, sweetheart? Are you okay?," Leo asked concerned. Piper smiled and said, "It's nothing like that at all. I just...I just..." Piper looked down at her feet and avoided making eye contact. Leo pulled her chin up and asked, "You just what?" Piper replied, "I just want to know where we stand with each other. I mean, it feels like nothings changed between us." 

Without another word, Leo kissed her lips gently. His hands sliding up and down her back. Suddenly he pulled back and asked, "Does that answer your question?" Piper smiled and answered, "I don't know. Kiss me again, and we'll see." Laughing Leo lowered her onto the bed, kissing her. 

Piper felt so lost when she was with him. He was everything and more. 

"No, we can't do this, Piper," Leo said pulling him away from her. Piper asked, "what's wrong?" Leo answered, "We can't do this now. I love you, but it's..." 

"Too soon?," Piper asked cutting him off. Leo nodded and said, "Our relationship is still young. We can wait and when we do, it'll be perfect." Piper nodded and said, "I get it, Leo." 

Things got kind of quiet between them and they just stared a each other for a while.

"Okay, well, umm....I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Leo," Piper said finally. "Bye," Leo said kissing her cheek. "I can let myself out, you don't have to," Piper said walking out of his room.


	8. Your Invited

Disclaimer-Charmed belongs to The WB network and Spelling entertainment.

Title- Your Invited

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prue decided to drive Piper to school that day, just to announce that there was an open spot for a new cheerleader. Hoping that Piper would except the spot. Piper would be perfect for the spot. By the looks of it, Piper would be easy to lift and balance. The guys on the team would be pleased.

"So, what do you say?," Prue asked as Piper opened her locker to grab her books.

"Gee, I don't know, Prue. Following in your footsteps. Not such a bad idea, because of the whole guy thing. But I don't know about the cheerleading part," Piper answered. "Okay, but if you join. You get to hang out with really cute guys on the squad after school 5 days a week and on tournament days, it's the whole week. Wouldn't that be fun?," Prue asked smiling. 

Piper hesitated to answer, but with all the hope in Prue's eyes, she couldn't just say no.

"Okay, fine. When I try out, I want to know that your not the one judging me and neither is one of your best friends. Got it? Good," Piper stated.

Prue was so excited she hugged Piper and said, "Deal! Your going to rock." 

"Right," Piper said slowly. "When's tryout day?," Piper asked as Prue let go of her. "Well, Monday morning next week," Prue announced.

"That's three days away! Thanks for telling me ahead of time," Piper said sarcastically. Prue grimaced. "I know, but...," Prue started.

"On the other hand, just help me prepare for it then," Piper insisted.

"Hey, Prudence!," a guy shouted from down the hall. 

When he appeared behind a group of students, Piper got to see him clearer. He was tall, dirty blond, and muscular. Very cute. Not cuter then Leo.

He was obviously on the cheerleading squad with his letterman jacket on.

"Hey, Jordan. Something you need?," Prue asked. Jordan answered staring at Piper curiously, "Yeah, you. Seems like the girls in gym practicing doesn't know what they need to do, so I thought to come and get you. To make things easier." Prue said, "Of course." 

"Who's this?," Jordan asked leaning against the wall next to Piper. He was peering over her making her feel uncomfortable. Prue saw this and pushed Jordan away.

"She's my sister, too bad she's taken," Prue announced. Jordan grinned and said in a low voice, "Yeah, too bad, huh?" He was staring too deep into Piper and Prue had to pull him away. "Okay, lover boy! Let's go," Prue said pulling him along. Piper giggled and out of nowhere, Leo turned up.

Piper said happily, "Hi, sweetie! Where'd you come from?" Leo answered, "Last time I checked, my mom's tummy." Piper laughed and Leo questioned, "Who was that?" Piper asked, "who's who?" Leo answered "You know who." Piper eyed him and asked, "You mean Jordan?" Leo said, "If that's his name." Piper said, "He's a friend of Prue's." Leo asked, "Since when do you start talking to friends of Prue's?" Piper was took by surprised and said, "He just started talking to me, Leo. I was talking to Prue, okay? Or I can't talk to her either?" 

Something was obviously wrong, it was like Leo got suddenly jealous.

"Never mind, Piper. I'll see you after school," Leo said walking away from her. Piper watched him disappear around the corner. 

Sometime between classes, Sheila passed by Piper and dropped her a flyer inviting her to a pool party. Piper cut the social hang out a long time ago and here she is getting invited to a party. No, actually, her and Leo are invited. Of course, Leo. 

Piper sighed hoping that he was in a better mood then he was that morning. 

"Did you know about Sheila's pool party?," Piper asked walking home with him. "Sure, I did," Leo answered. Piper asked, "and you didn't tell me, why?" Leo asked, "Well, you were going to find out anyways." Piper argued, "But you still could have told me. Were you trying to keep it a secret or something?" Leo replied stopping in front of his house, "No! God, Piper. What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't think you wanted to go." Piper bit her lips from trying not to make it a bigger argument.

She tried to bit it back but it just sort of came out. "You wouldn't' know if I wanted to go if you didn't ask me first!," Piper shouted at him. Leo said, "I'm not the one flirting with some guy in the hallway." Piper's heart broke into pieces. She couldn't believe he could say that. Was that what he was thinking all along?

"where did you get that from? Or should I say who?," Piper asked feeling like he just slapped her. Leo answered, "It doesn't matter!" Piper argued, "It does if your putting it that way. Whoever said it doesn't know what he/she is talking about." 

"Dana," Leo told her. "DANA!!!," Piper shouted. "You actually believe that girl? Seriously, Leo. She's Holley's friend. You can't believe a word she says."

"And why not?," Leo asked coldly. Piper said, "forget it. I have nothing to say." With that Piper turned her heels and left.

Opening the door to the manor, she ran upstairs crying. They never had a fight like this before and especially if it involves some girl's friend that's Leo's ex. It just hurt her so much that he would say what he did. 


	9. Party Time!

A/N- Thanks for those who reviewed and kept asking for more. I really appreciate it! Here's another chapter and note that the rating might change. Enjoy! A SPECIAL thanks to Charmedchic72 for your reviews!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though the couples have been avoiding each other, they had made their own decisions if they wanted to go to the pool party or not. Neither knew that the other was going to go.

Piper arrived at the party promptly by 7 pm. Prue was off to the movies with Phoebe and decided that she didn't mind giving Piper a lift.

"Hey!" Sheila greeted Piper as she came through the door. Music was blasting from the stereo and people mingled with each other. "Hi," Piper greeted not to happily. "Where's Leo? I thought he was coming with you," Sheila said eyeing Piper curiously. 

When Piper didn't answer, Sheila asked sympathetically, "did you tow get in a fight?" Piper nodded and replied, "Somewhat." "Well, he's here," Sheila announced before she got pulled away by a few friends who excused Sheila from Piper.

Piper pushed her way through the crowd and stopped to say hi to a couple of friends as she passed by.

Making her way to the punch table, Piper poured herself a cup. Knowing Sheila a bit too well, she made sure she didn't drink too much. It would be bad to come home drunk. 

Someone bumped into her and the cup tipped. Pouring punch down her bathing suit and bare skin.

She turned around furiously and saw Holley's best friend staring at her smiling maliciously. "Well, look who's finally decided to grace us with her presence," Mimi said.

Piper didn't say a word, but she could feel her blood boiling from the inside. Punch still dripping down her bare skin.

"Too bad your boyfriend isn't really who you think he is. Let sleeping dogs lay right?" Mimi asked. Piper asked just about ready to strangle Mimi to death, "What are you talking about?" 

Mimi pointed across the pool and revealed to Piper's eyes the most horrible thing she could possibly see with her own two eyes. 

There Leo was making out with her worst enemy, Holley. Her eyes burned and she felt like a thousand pine needles were poked into her eyes all at once. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Mimi. It was probably just what Mimi wanted all along.

Mimi was clearly satisfied with the pain that she caused Piper and walked away without another word.

Standing there, Piper couldn't pull her stare away from Leo. How could he do this to her? What has she done to deserve this?

Leo suddenly saw Piper standing across the other side of the pool and he stared at her. Piper wanted to run away from this, from everything. How could he do something like this to her? What has she done to deserve this? Her feet were glued to the floor. She couldn't move. 

Before a tear could escape from her eyes, she turned and ran out of the house. Passing a million other people staring at her as she ran. Only one cared enough to chase after her, and never in a million years would she thought he would.

She ran until her leg muscles started to ache. Piper leaned against the light pole, sobbing. 

A hand touched her shoulder and asked, "Piper? Are you okay?" 

Her sobbing stopped and she looked up to see who said those words. She didn't realize that anyone was chasing after her. 

"J...Jordan?" Piper asked surprised. Quickly she wiped the tears from her face and looked at him. 

"Hi," he said softly. "I saw you running out of Sheila's house and I was worried. I just wanted to see if you are okay," Jordan explained. Piper stood upright and sniffed. "Thank you, I'm fine. You can go back to the party," Piper said walking away from him. Cutting her off in her tracks, Jordan asked, "Where you going?" Piper answered, "Home." 

"I'll take you home," Jordan offered. Piper said, "No, I can walk home, thank you." Jordan protested, "I know where you live and believe me it's pretty far away from here. Besides it's dark, and a girl like you can't be walking out on the streets alone." Piper asked, "How do you know where I live?" Jordan replied, "Your Prue's sister. I gave her a ride home after cheerleading practice before. Now, please? Let me just take you home?" 

Piper hesitated to answer, but when she thought about it. She agreed to his offer. He smiled and walked her to his car, which wasn't far from where they were. Piper hopped in and hung out of the passenger side of the car. The punch that had spilled on her body earlier was now beginning to feel sticky. She ignored it.

Jordan asked hoping to make her feel better, "do you run track?" Piper shook her head and asked, "Why?" Jordan replied, "well, because you outran me on the streets out there. Pretty impressive." She smiled slightly and he laughed. "Must be something major for a girl to run out from a party the way you did," Jordan stated. 

Piper didn't say anything and turned her head back out the window. Jordan stopped talking after that and drove her home safely. 

"Thank you," Piper said before opening the car door. "No problem. I'll stay here until you get in your house safely," Jordan said watching her walk up the steps to her house.

The manor door opened and he saw Prue pulled Piper into a hug seeing that she has been crying. Prue noticed Jordan out in the driveway, and he gave her a little wave before pulling out of the driveway and driving off.

Piper explained to Prue about what happened and Prue was there to comfort her for the second time that week. Prue gave the best advice she could to her sister. Do what you think is best for you and go through with it.

TBC....

*What do you think should happen? E-mail me(luvliedyanna@netscape.net) and tell me what you think should happen. Or just tell me in your review. 


	10. A New Love Is Found

A/N- Thanks to those who have all reviewed. Your comments and suggestions mean a lot to me and Angel-baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cheerleading tryout was one day away and Prue was helping Piper practice her chants and cheers. Pointing out what she should and should not do. Piper was a fast learner and got most of the jumps down wonderfully. Prue couldn't say she been more proud of Piper. 

After along night of tears and comfort food, Piper picked herself up and got going again. Prue wasn't sure if that was healthy. She told her sister that she didn't have to do it, but Piper insisted that she wanted to.

That Sunday morning, they went out to the backyard and practice until the late afternoon. Piper was determined into putting her best into the tryout and claiming that spot even though she didn't really wanted it. She figured it would be a good experience for her. 

Besides she liked the way Prue's eyes light up when she did something flawlessly. 

Piper clutched the multi-colored pompoms in her hand as she took a huge amount of water into her system. It was a hot day outside. For the first time in days, Piper noticed how clear the sky was and how happy the birds were chirping. Maybe it was a sign saying that everything will be okay. She smiled to herself.

Prue comes out from the manor waving the black, white, and red colored pompoms in Piper's face. Piper pushed it away playfully and Prue announced, "Leo's at the door, waiting for you." Piper grimaced and said, "I don't want to talk to him." Prue said, "You have to. You owe it to yourself to decide if you want to stay with him or not." Piper sighed and said, "I guess your right. I won't be long." Prue shook her head and insisted, "No, take your time." 

Walking out into the living room, she saw Leo sitting on the couch in a daze.

He realized someone was in the room with him and he looked her way. "Hi," he said getting up. Piper stared at him not saying a word. "Are you trying out for cheerleading?," Leo asked. Piper said coldly, "I still can't believe you have the nerve to talk to me after what happened last night." 

Leo reached out to her again and she took a big step back away from him. "I'm sorry," he said trying his best to find the words that could explain a horrible mistake he made. Piper stared at him hoping he would give her an explanation worth forgiving.

"Piper, I was angry at you when we had the fight. I went to the party and got drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. Piper, I swear, I don't want to be with Holley. It was a mistake, a horrible mistake. Please forgive me?"

Piper sniffed holding back her tears. 

"You really proved to me that you didn't want to be with her last night. It was either me or her. You chose me, but then you went back with her. You can't have both, Leo. Now, your stuck with her, or no one at all."

"Piper, please don't do this?" Leo pleaded with her. 

"You know, Leo. I thought we had something, but all in one night. You tossed friendship, our relationship out the window just like that. I want to except your apology but I can't. Because then I will be lying to myself that I forgive you."

For the very first time she saw that Leo was tearful and it hurt her so much to turn her back on him and walk away. It wasn't worth shedding the many tears that she has for him in the past two weeks. Everything was crashing down around her and she wanted to run in his arms and tell him everything that was wrong. But she held herself back knowing that she couldn't and wouldn't. 

Drunk or not he was wrong for what he did and there was no way she was going to forgive him. From that day on forth, she knew everything was going to change and quick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday: Cheerleading Tryouts 6:30 am 

It was still dark outside when Prue dragged Piper out of bed and made her get dressed. She pushed Piper into the car and speeded off. On the way Piper was sleeping and she had her head against the window. When Prue didn't see a bump in the road, Piper's head hit against it and she immediately woke up frowning. 

Rubbing the bump on the side of her head, Piper made it through the school. With Prue navigating to the gymnasium. "Would you stop rubbing your head?," Prue scolded. "It wasn't a really big bump," she went on. Piper argued, "Yes, it was. It wasn't your head that hit the window." Before pushing the door gym doors opened Prue said, "Okay, I'm sorry about that. Really, I am." Piper said, "okay." 

Nervously, Prue asked, "Are you ready?" Piper answered, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go in shout at the top of my lungs. Look cute and smile." 

"Excuse me," a blond girl said stepping in between their conversation.

Prue and Piper moved aside and let her through. 

"Seriously, Piper," Prue said. "I get it, Prue. I'll make it, I assure you of that," Piper smiled wickedly. Prue looked at her sister confused, "What kind of tricks do you have up your sleeves?" Piper replied truthfully, "None. I have no sleeves!" They burst out laughing. 

Prue didn't know how Piper could be so relaxed and carefree about trying out for something so competitive. She remembered being so nervous when she tried out the first time for cheerleading. 

When they came in, Piper saw a long table on the far side of the gym. Both cheerleading guys and girls sat at the table talking and laughing. Probably waiting for Prue to arrive. Since Prue was captain, they waited for her to do everything. She was their backbone, Piper guessed. 

From the bleachers sat a couple of other girls getting ready for their tryout. Most shaking with nervousness. Come to think of it, Piper was getting a bit nervous herself. 

She pulled Prue aside and whispered, "I can't do it." Prue gripped Piper firmly and said, "Yes, you can. We've been working our butts off. You can do it, Piper. Don't freak out now." Piper nodded and caught sight of Jordan smiling at her warmly. He was one of the judges, Piper thought. Which made everything so much easier.

Prue grabbed the clipboard and gathered the girls around her and the judge table. 

"Okay, keep in mind that there is no favoritism going on. Usually, I would judge tryouts like this, but since my sister is trying out for the spot. I am excluded from it. Everyone is treated fairly and judged based on performance and not looks," Prue announced looking at the faces who were obviously nervous, except Piper's. 

"Well, ladies, would you step outside the gym and wait to be called in? Ginger your up first," Prue announced as she watched the other girls walk outside. Including her sister. Ginger, the blond girl, stayed behind.

As Ginger performed, the cheerleaders at the table shot looks at each other, and send Prue a signal to call in the next girl.

"Thank you, Ginger. That was entertaining," Prue lied. "Would you get Thompson in here, please?" 

Ginger nodded and walked out.

The next few performances were disasters. Thompson while trying to attempt and hurdle fell on her butt. She ran out crying. The rest of them were not loud enough or forgot the cheer when they walked through the door.

Finally, Piper was called in. 

The cheerleaders at the judge table sat up straight to see Piper's performance. Especially Jordan. It's been almost an hour and his attention span was definitely tested. When he saw Piper come through the door, he was up and ready to go.

Piper smiled and Jordan smiled back. A cheerleader sitting next to him, elbowed him. Jordan straightened out immediately. 

"Ready? Okay!!!," Piper shouted being as perky as could be. This was so not her. she didn't even know why she was doing this.

At the end of the cheer, Piper did a hurdle and landed in a perfect split. Everything flawless like she did at home. She smiled at her sister and winked at Jordan. He grinned at her like a little boy. 

Piper stood and a girl asked, "Can you do back flips? Front flips? Hand springs?" Piper stood there kind of tense. The girl smiled and asked, "Made you nervous didn't I? I was just kidding. You'll know if you made it or not by the end of the day." 

Prue placed an arm around Piper's shoulder and exclaimed, "You rock! Oh, and I saw that look you gave Jordan. What was that all about?" Piper answered slyly, "Nothing that you need to know about." Piper stuck out her tongue and said, "I'll see you later." 

She left the gym and wondered about in the hallway.

As Jordan started to packed up the table in the gym, Prue walked over.

"Hi," she greeted him like a normal friend would. "Hey," he said smiling at her. Prue asked, "So, what's up with the winking and the grinning with my sister?" Jordan replied trying really hard not to blush, "Nothing." Prue asked being straight forward, "Do you like her?" 

Jordan thought back to that night he saw her at the party. 

"Yes, I do. I don't think she's interested in me though," Jordan said finally. Prue said, "She's not in very stable condition right now, so don't ask her out. But I'm sure when you do, she'll be more then happy to go out with you." Jordan nodded and stated, "Thanks for letting me know." 

"Keep in mind that if you ever hurt her, I'll break you. It's a warning, don't take it lightly," Prue said with a certain tone in her voice that creep Jordan out. "Is that understood?," Prue asked. Jordan answered, "Yes." Prue said, "Well, in that case. We'll be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later in the day when Piper went to lunch, she didn't know that Jordan was there. Piper had the last lunch of the day and it wasn't until one more class period that school was going to end.

As she was walking to her table, Jordan pulled her back and said, "Hey."

Piper smiled at him and greeted, "Hi. If I didn't know any better, I'd say your following me." Jordan smirked, "Is that a good or bad thing?" Piper shrugged smiling. "Actually, I always had this lunch. We just never knew each other," Jordan explained. Piper nodded and asked, "something you want to tell me?" 

Jordan pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "I'm pleased to announce to you that you've made it on the squad. Congratulations!" Piper's surprised smile made him even more happy to announce the news to her. "Why, thank you," Piper said reaching out to take the paper into her hand.

"And to prove that there was no favoritism going on. There are lists of the other girls who tried out too. Another girl came very close to you, but she wasn't quite what I was...I mean, we were looking for. I'm sure you'll find their scores interesting to look at," Jordan explained.

Piper nodded and asked, "Would you like to sit with me? If you don't mind." Jordan answered happily, "Sure, I would!" 

It was good to know she made someone happy.

Leo watched from the far side of the cafeteria as Piper and Jordan talked and laughed. They were having a good time and Leo wanted to struggle him. He lost Piper's companionship over a night and it wasn't worth it at all. She's always been his girl and now things just ended between them. He didn't know what to do. He wanted her back and he was going to get her somehow.

TBC....tell me what you think 


	11. Things Get More Complicated

Title: Things Get More Complicated

A/N(Summary): This chapter skips ahead a month or two. Piper and Jordan are definitely going out, but Holley decided to break up with Leo because she sees the truth(that he loves Piper, and he could never love her the way he loves Piper). Holley left the state to live with her father. Leo is single and he's playing football now. Too bad for Piper, cause she's out there cheering for his team every game. 

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

Football Game

"Go.....Tigers!!!," the cheerleaders shouted finishing their half time presentation. 

The Tigers were down by ten points and with another half to finish, the school has no hope for them to win. This would be the 5th game of the season straight that they didn't win, if they didn't.

While looking at the benches, Piper noticed Leo staring at her and she stared back. Sweat was pouring down his face and his hair all out of place. There was something about him that Piper couldn't put her finger on. 

Their stare was broken by Jordan's touch on Piper's arm. She turned around and he handed her a cup of water. Piper took it and thanked him. He wiped off a little blemish on her face causing Leo's blood to boil underneath his skin. Enjoy your time with her while you can, Jordan, Leo thought.

The game was called back soon after that. 

Seeing the defeat look in the football team eyes, Piper tried her best to rowdy up the crowd. It worked for awhile until she knew there was no way the football team was going to win. 

The Tigers lost 38 to 12. A great loss and they were playing at home too.

"Ya'll ain't got no dicks!," a football player shouted while passing the cheerleading guys. The football team laughed. Some of the girls had to hold the guys back. 

"We got bigger dicks then ya'll. At least we actually win something," one of cheerleading guy shouted back. 

"Leo, get your team out of here," Piper demanded. Leo asked, "Why should I?" He got up in her face which was a threat to Jordan. "Hey, back off of her," Jordan pushed him. Leo was just about to charge at Jordan when he felt Piper's hands pushing him away. 

"Hey, I can handle myself, Jordan. Leo, get out of here now," Piper said once again. Prue stepped in and added, "You wouldn't like it if the couch was over here. He's already furious with the game. You might want to leave." 

"All of you chicks are whack!," Leo commented referring more to Piper then anyone else. The team left the field.

When Piper looked back, Jordan had already left without her. She caught up with him eventually. 

"Jordan! Jordan, wait!," she called after him. Piper reached out for his arm, but he swung around and asked, "What?! What do you want?!" Piper took a step back and stared at him shocked that he raised his voice at her.

"Jordan, what's wrong?," Piper asked finally. Jordan asked, "What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You made me look like a wimpy little guy back there." 

"Jordan...," Piper started to say. "No, don't Jordan me, Piper. Let's face it, you are in love with Leo. You have zero feelings for me at all."

"That's not true!" Piper exclaimed. "Oh, yeah. You make it real obvious," Jordan smirked. Piper sighed. "This isn't going to work, Piper. I'm not playing this silly little game anymore. I deserve better then this. He wanted you, now he can have you. It's over," Jordan said as his final words and walked off. 

Piper stood in the dark of the night watching as his shadow disappeared around the corner. The end of another relationship. She didn't know what she felt. Confused, hurt and tearful. She wasn't going to cry. She's been hurt before and it was worse then the pain she felt for Jordan. 

Maybe Jordan was right, maybe she was in love with Leo. 

TBC...

So, what did you guys think? Send me reviews.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

Title: The Truth Comes Out

A/N- There's going to be only one more chapter after this one, because I'm tired of writing it and I don't think it's good anyways. Well, enjoy as much as you can. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Piper and Prue got home, they saw Phoebe all dressed up and ready to go. The outfit was cute, but Phoebe wasn't allowed to dress like that. Grams would flip if she saw.

"Where do you think your going?," Prue asked. Phoebe smiled nervously and answered, "I'm going out to this club with a friend." Prue said, "Not dressed like that your not." Phoebe said, "I'll go change into something else." 

She takes a look at Piper and asked, "Are you okay?" Piper nodded and said, "I just need to get out for awhile. Mind if I go with you?" Phoebe answered, "No. I'm sure Betsy won't mind having you come along too." Piper nodded and head upstairs to change. 

"what's wrong with her?," Phoebe asked. Prue replied, "she and Jordan broke up." Phoebe nodded and waited for Piper.

Phoebe always believed that Jordan was never Piper's type anyways. Besides it didn't seem like Piper cared if they were together or not. At least she's not broken hearted about him as she was about Leo.

They arrived at the club later on, and got in easily. 

Bodies were cramped into one place, moving to the beat of the music. 

The beat pounded with Piper's heart, making it impossible for her to hear anything but the music. Piper felt a tug on her hand as Phoebe pulled them to a table to order drinks. 

She was looking for someone, she didn't know exactly who. 

Before she knew it, Phoebe left the table for a dance or two. Piper didn't mind. She wanted to come to clear her head, and the music was helping a lot. She let the lyrics of the song flow through her.

Suddenly, from the corners of her eyes. Piper saw that someone she was looking for. Unfortunately, he was dancing with another girl. One that she wasn't fond of, but knew from school and wild parties. 

Piper left her drink at the table, climbed down from her chair and walked over to them. 

"Hi," Piper greeted Leo who turned his attention her immediately forgetting the girl who was dancing in his arms awhile ago. The girl didn't feel crush about it, she just found another partner to dance with. 

"Hi, you scared my partner away. Now, who's going to dance with me?," he asked her. Piper smiled and said, "I will." He gladly took her hand and pulled her close. 

She felt so right in his arms, she never wanted to let him go ever again. 

After awhile, Leo asked breaking the silence. "So, is it true?"

Piper looked up and asked, "About what?" Leo answered, "You know what. News travels quick, Piper." Piper commented, "I bet it does." "So?," Leo asked her. Piper answered looking down at the floor, "Yeah, it's true. Kind of sudden, but true." 

There was that weird silence again. This time it lasted much longer. The pop song faded and a slow dance song started. Some couples left, while others stayed on the dance floor. 

Piper had her head on his shoulder smelling in his cologne. It was a new smell, much sweeter but manly. She didn't even think of how much pain she left him in. It seemed like to her she had regrets of leaving him, but if she didn't. She wouldn't have realized that she loved him.

Oh, my gosh, Piper thought. I said I love him. Could this be true? Is this how I feel? How does he feel about me? Will he say I love you too or will he turn away? Questions ran through her head like a stampede.

"Piper..." Leo started to say but was cut off by her. "I should talk," Piper said. "I don't think it was fair for me to treat you the way I did. I should have let you explain, but I was too angry to think straight. I know I should have done things different. Like not fussing about Dana in the first place. Then we never would have had that stupid fight." Leo said, "you had every right to be angry and to yell. I was the one who should have done things differently. I should have told you in the first place." Piper smiles and said, "I guess we both have a fault in this."

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison. They smiled at each other and had a sense of belonging within each others world again.

"So, tell me something. You like this cheerleading gig?," Leo questioned her. Piper grins and replied, "It's not a bad thing. Yeah, I like it." Leo said, "Wow. Piper Halliwell, a cheerleader. I don't think I can ever connect those two together." Piper said, "You'll get used to it." Leo commented with a smile, "Although I can't complain about the skirt. It makes you look really cute." Piper slapped his chest playfully, "Hey! Don't make fun." Leo chuckled. 

Piper fiddled with his collar and questioned biting her lips, "So, are we like...friends again? Or what?" 

"Friends? I was hoping we could be more then friends. But if you don't want to then..." his voice trailed off. 

"I was just wondering if we could just get to know each other again, then maybe that could be a possibility," Piper explained to him. Leo nodded feeling the disappointment.

"But then again...," she said caressing his face. 

Leo, conscience, of what she wanted. He leaned down and kissed her. 


	13. How It All Ends

Title: How It All Ended

A/N: Well, this is the end of it. There's no dialogues in this chapter. Just a summary of where everything ends up and stuff. I know I'm going to lack the ending and ya'll are going to hate me for it, but I'm tired of going on and on about relationships and stuff. I'm open for flames or complains or whatever you have.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since they got together, things been going great!

Piper continued to be a cheerleader throughout her high school years and Leo continues his football thing. After Prue left the school to go to college, Piper took Prue's job as captain. 

Their relationship grew stronger day by day. 

There were some things that were bumpy in the relationship, but before they went screaming at the top of their lungs. They talked things out first, which always seemed to settle disputes.

Piper and Leo were concerned about college, because each one wanted to go to a different state university. But they had a couple of years ahead of them to worry about which college to go to.

The End


End file.
